


生熟

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Complex relationships, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Nipple Play, Obscure relationship between AchZag, bittersweet maybe, 乳首玩弄, 复杂关系, 指交, 涩嘴的糖, 炮友关系, 肛交, 肛塞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 年长者的怀里那么暖那么舒适，后背贴着的心跳充满爱意。原来最开始的嫉妒和敌意，不过是他过于自私的误解。任性，贪婪，不知满足的孩子啊..却侥幸躲得过背德的审判，阴差阳错般地得到了两颗镌满旧日辉煌的英雄的心。
Relationships: Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 11





	生熟

那个他始终以“陌生人”称呼的孩子，如今已成为了他的常客。  
Patroclus本已习惯独自坐在一方被遗忘之川包围着的小角落，看着朦朦胧胧的云雾反射出幽蓝幽蓝的光，把被遗忘者的雕像照得通亮。这里河流得很慢，时光也逝去得静悄悄，甚至很难察觉得到。  
呢喃低语，日复一日。  
一根根断羽的箭矢插在青苔茂盛的山坡上，也在不知不觉中缠绕着绿藓开出了一朵朵淡紫的小花。半冷半暖的色调牵动他神游的思绪，飘到了好远好远的过往——昔日的爱人曾将其戴在额头，仿佛鲜艳的新蕊就绽放在金色的发上，他们彼此相视而笑，像是在暗享一场只有两人秘密的婚礼。  
饮不下河水，只因放不下荣光与悔恨并存的曾经。倔强与自尊和寂寞与孤独搅拌在一起，他渐渐变得忧郁不安，变得多愁善感。  
直到头戴橙红桂冠的男孩用燃火的足踏暖冰冷的枯土，他这才从多年的阴郁中觅得一丝温柔的希望。  
他像儿时的他一样，好胜好强，洋溢着少年特有的朝气。他性格直率，偶尔冲动，却总能耐心地听他把一肚子的丧气话尽数倾诉；有时不懂气氛，但也会尽力帮他排解心中的苦闷。  
Zagreus，他是冥王的儿子。  
亦是Patroclus从前挚爱的战友Achilles的学生。  
一切都像是命运安排好的巧合一样，他持着他的长矛，缠着他的护腕，带着他的气息与温度，用相对瘦小的躯体，装着相隔千里的思慕，褪下累赘的战服，用残留石榴果香的唇，作难以启齿的千句万言铺陈不出的无字情书。  
——冥河之吻。  
这是他选择的礼物。  
若干涩的嘴角不愿濡湿忘川的一露，那就润以舌头的唾珠，隔着烫如炽火的热，他交换而来的，是被旧爱所舔舐过颚肉。  
与他相吻，就似是他所念所爱的Achilles再现当年的懵懂，他的绿眸在雾光中映得更像是碧瞳。双手轻捧着颊侧，鼻尖蹭过，隐隐约约得嗅到蜂蜜般的甜香——他和他的老师刚刚在休息室里畅饮过一瓶新酿的甘酒。  
“先生，如果你不介意的话，我想把他想传达给你的东西转赠给你。”  
第一次，他这样说道，向后抹下侧肩的衣袍，显现左胸一印深红的咬痕。  
那一瞬间，他的心跳仿佛静止了，即使亡魂的心脏再也无法像生者一样泵出热滚滚的液流。  
那是他是认识的，熟悉的。  
上齿与下齿咬合出的熟悉的轮廓，再现于所谓“陌生”的地方。  
..他嫉妒了吗？  
..他有愤恨吗？  
..他后悔吗？  
一阵冷风将寒气卷走，摇摆的花枝也恢复了平静。  
他也奇怪为什么自己的内心并无波澜，反而是一种舒缓，一种淡然。  
半身的衣物垂在腰后，Zagreus束带之上的风光全然显现。那只属于少年的肌肤光泽而富有弹性，肌肉丰满却不累赘，稚嫩的脸上带着不谙世事的单纯，刹那又被饱含情欲的睫毛撕破了伪装。  
他其实是想爱他的，对吗？  
熟悉的人，陌生的人，他竟欲想占有全部。  
内疚，洒脱，二而不可兼得的情感互成了他纠结不清的因果。  
可就在Zagreus袒出他胸膛的一刻，他才明白，需要忏悔赎罪的人不只他孤自一人，背德感凝聚而成的泥沼里，早已有人深陷其中，偷情享悦，宣泄寂寞。  
熟悉的旧爱，陌生的新欢，彼此亦是互拥取暖。既然坦诚，那又从何寻一词作推脱的借口呢？  
轻搂过Zagreus的腰，Patroclus把脸颊靠在他的侧腹，顺着肌肉紧绷的纹路，用柔软的胡须蹭过他光滑的皮肤。他伸舌，在淡淡的泪痕处留下湿润的水渍。故意绕过乳晕，呼一口水雾沾得粉丘更加可口。他平视，眼前是胸前淤紫的牙印；抬眸，是王子渴慕又娇涩的面容，四目相视，他更是难堪地偏过了额头。  
无疑他们做过很多次。  
不论是象征肉欲的咬痕，还是这副过于敏感的身体，都是Zagreus作为坏学生的证据。  
但他为什么会紧张？  
在面对自己的挑逗时，仿佛情窦初开的处子，焦虑，担忧，更显得一分羞涩。  
啊..是因为害怕吗？  
毕竟比起Achilles，他对他来说也如陌生的过客一般。  
呵。  
怎么现在多虑的反而是他了？  
Patroclus对他微笑，他首次在充满怨念的脸上露出和蔼温柔的笑容，让Zagreus怎么也没办法不去联想老师那儒雅稳重的一行一举，合着关怀与体贴，毫无保留地都倾注在他的身上。  
“唔嗯..”  
盘坐在河岸边的男子肤如沉木，他这一次没有多余的碎碎怨言，只是用行动给予了他想要的默许。启齿，贴合淤记。抿唇，从结痂的疤下吮吸出几颗腥苦的血珠。颔下的黑胡子散作细丝，把乳首刮得红肿。Zagreus颤抖着，粘附唾丝的表肤下滚出了汗粒，深红的紧身裤勒得越来越紧，他刚想伸手扯下，却被一只厚厚的手掌按住了臀底。  
Patroclus比Achilles要主动，却不如Achilles的动作轻柔暧昧，他捏掐着自己的臀部，反而是多了些恰到好处的力道，正巧命中了Zagreus某种特殊的癖好。  
按着柔软的臀肉，Patroclus慢慢起身，将唇瓣沾惹的锈红送到Zagreus的脖颈，留下一圈残缺的唇印。他吻过他吻过的地方，再把这一吻重新种在他身体的另一部位。湿湿咸咸的汗液中交融着他与他与他的气味，真真切切地，仿若日辉下盛开的点点风信，怒洒芬芳，混含骄阳的独有的燥香，把幽怨感伤的紫褪成了象征圆满与幸福的米黄。  
松开腰带，衣袍散下，Patroclus未肯离唇，将鼻翼贴触在Zagreus的肌肤上，由颈前绕道肩后，茂盛的鬓发骚得男孩心生麻痒。他探指摸进他裤腰的缝隙，将弹性的裤料撑出指节的形状。紧实的绒料有着很好的保暖效果，尤其是在Elysium微凉的蓝雾里熏寒的手心，滑过腹股沟的瞬间还勾下一抹极热极暖的温度。  
“哈啊—”  
一手向外扯拉腰缘的松紧绳，一手托起半勃起的性器，从底部撸动至顶部，再向下游走的同时，还不忘翘起小指，拍弹两睾之间的小凹。  
Zagreus不自觉地弓腰收腹，喘出几口氤氲的水汽，在蓝蓝的黯光中化散。Zagreus颤颤地用手摸向股侧，本是便于战斗的紧身裤，现在反成了多余的累赘，他的手腕与Patroclus的臂膀在不经意间相碰，他惊讶于没有直接碰及肉体的触感，这才发现他们同时都戴着那属于密尔弥冬军团的旧革护手。  
是的，它们都是来自同一个人的赠品。  
这也提醒着他们，这场欢爱的主角，不仅仅只有在场的他们两人。  
Zagreus这副身体，只是爱抚就能刺激得淫欲满溢，若不是Achilles与他在卧房里私密的“练习”与“指导”，Patroclus他怎能享受到如此尤物所带来的情趣？  
不过，对于他们来说，Zagreus也绝不是他们用作交换寂寞的工具。  
热情爽朗的王子，仿佛他们年轻时的缩影，剔去了一切后悔和遗憾，以蓬勃的朝气畅游在没有生死，没有权威，没有战火的冥界乐土，是他们想要共同呵护，以至于惯坏的小小男孩。  
下拽裤腰，绷至膝前，Patroclus刚刚抹开Zagreus黏手的前液，又被一股浓稠的温热缠挂了一手。Zagreus咬住牙齿，娇声哼哼，按在Patroclus护腕上的手紧紧一掐，浑身不自觉地一阵一阵抽搐。Patroclus趁机把头埋进王子的额后，用牵绕精液的指滑上胸肋，轻点乳头，抿咬耳根，揪住高潮余韵的尾巴，再加刺激，使得Zagreus本已兴奋到极点的身体，又一次向后弓起，沾满汗水的黑发洒下颗颗液珠，与桂冠上飘散的碎碎细叶一同翩翩而落，又缓又静，反是把他自己这副欲火燎燎的模样衬得无比鲜明。  
“哈啊..”  
“这些都是Achilles教给你的吗..？”  
“大部分是..”舌尖轻荡，微抵下颚，颤颤悠悠的气流抖动着呼出鼻腔，Zagreus调整得很快，绿色的眼眸向侧一溜，细声笑道，“先生，你有乐在其中吗？”  
那张透着艳红的脸，似是一种引诱，抛却廉耻，任由渴望与贪慕在滑过脸颊的汗露里滚来滚去。他无法想象他在Achilles的身下究竟是怎样一副凌乱的姿态，他不想知道，但也并非对其不齿，心有厌恶。他倒是有些困惑，他说不出自己该羡慕的人是谁，该感谢的人又是谁——Zagreus献以年轻的肉体抚慰着Achilles的寂寞与空洞，Achilles则用温柔的暖息呵热了Zagreus本以为是错付而失落到凝寒的仰慕。而对于远在Elysium，亦是同样对Zagreus心有好感的Patroclus，在那容纳了Achilles情欲与思念的男孩体内品尝出的，滋味不同的爱，像是甜酒，像是蜜露，更像是能够但却烦恼的Lethe河水，使胸中郁郁不散的沉闷与愤恨得以用醉心的佳酿来弥补。  
幸运的小伙子，他即使不作那般诱惑的媚态，也仍然被他们两人所疼爱。  
双手摸过下肋，Patroclus两指夹住Zagreus挺立的乳尖。汗水和湿气弥散，混杂唾液，把那粉嫩粉嫩的突起润的水津津的，像软烂的蜜桃，仿佛轻轻玩弄就能溢出甘乳。Zagreus扭着臀部，胃里仿佛还温着一泊甜腻的仙酒，似融化的糖浆和内脏搅和在一起，与迫切的欲望蠕动缓流。在Patroclus的中指伸入臀缝的瞬间，湿漉漉的肠液一涌而来，肛内的软肉把指尖捂得暖热，也夹得紧实，反射性的生理收缩，却让身后的Patroclus进退两难。  
“哈..”  
“伤到你了吗？”  
“不..”  
“是习惯了他的，反而对我的这一根有些敏感吗？”  
“唔..”  
指尖扭动着推开绷得紧紧的肉壁，尽可能地借助湿滑的体液向内拱，Zagreus把前胸高高挺起，用力抱住压在他左乳上的粗手腕，他把牙齿叩进嘴唇里，切出一道紫印。并不是因为仅一根手指把他弄得有有多疼，只是这于他而言，有些陌生的，更粗更干燥的指，伸到他那已经熟悉了老师骨节分明的手的小穴里面，肉与肉明显地挤压着，他仿佛还能感受到Patroclus厚厚的指甲磨在他的下壁，糙糙的，痒痒的。  
“哈..先生..”Zagreus颤舌嗦进一抹挂在嘴角就快要流出来的唾液，“我想..我也会习惯你的—”  
尾音未落，Patroclus的手指向上一勾，甲缘顺着腺体的轮廓一滑一绕，又热又麻又瘙又痒的触感像电流般刺进脑颅。肠液又泄，乳尖震颤，Zagreus止不住嘴边湿答答的涎水，也控制不了睑下的泪珠，任由它们悬在下巴，滑过前颈，滴在锁骨凹里，和汗液的咸涩溶在一起，盛不下的几颗溢出来淌在两乳间，像是两岸间无声穿过的浅溪。  
他这么快就又高潮了一次，都怪这被长期“训练”过的下穴经不住刺激，尤其是换作了他人，更是把自己的淫荡暴露无疑。但那又怎样呢？他喜欢他的老师，得不到独属于他完整的真心，用性来代替剩下残缺的那一半又如何？  
他当初是想炫耀的，让Patroclus看看，Achilles把他调教得有多好。可现在他倒是没了这种想法，他觉得Patroclus也一样宠着他惯着他——一罐甜甜的Hydra轻饮，一瓶香醇可口的冥河甘露，宛若乳汁般沁心温暖，愈合他身上的道道伤疤，助他在出逃的后半程一帆风顺。  
Patroclus时时笼着阴郁，偶尔挖苦，偶尔讽刺，但这并不代表他恨他，讨厌他。有些感情种在心里，开不出美丽的花，引不来歌喉婉转的鸟，野蛮生长的根，却把心肉扯得死死的，不枯，不败。  
他抽出沾满黏液的手指，解开沾满泥尘的战袍。他从后把Zagreus搂在怀里，阴茎蹭着股缝，上下摩挲。前液裹上肠液成了全然黏糊糊的一片，一挺而进的瞬间，他把惊声尖叫的男孩拥得更紧。  
所以说，他把自己照顾得可好了。年长者的怀里那么暖那么舒适，后背贴着的心跳充满爱意。原来最开始的嫉妒和敌意，不过是他过于自私的误解。任性，贪婪，不知满足的孩子啊..却侥幸躲得过背德的审判，阴差阳错般地得到了两颗镌满旧日辉煌的英雄的心。  
他喘，他颤，他一个失智差点喊出Achilles的名字。Patroclus的手指挠着他的侧腰，嘴里却轻道了一声“Ach”。相视而笑，又显得尴尬，不如侧首一吻把嘴堵住。抽抽离离，汁液飞溅，一团团热腾腾的水雾把阴蓝的光折射出新彩。酸痛与快乐交织着，Zagreus的尖牙刮破Patroclus的舌，好像真的是一嘬鲜红鲜红的冥河水，混在吻里，却是想忘也忘不掉。  
浓白的精液涡旋着灌入肠腔，填满了那曾经被Achilles填满过的位置，满满当当。液体射泄的冲力直刺敏感点，让Zagreus达到了不知是第几次的绝巅。  
扶着Patroclus的臂膀，Zagreus撑起身子，酸麻的腿一时半会还合不拢，只得有些难为情地看着那些白稠稠的浓液从大腿间丝丝滑下，像是被爱欲烫得快要融化的他，用汗，用涎水，用精浆，把三颗心黏合成了乱糟糟的一团。  
就这样淫乱的关系又何妨？  
本来就是流着肮脏血液的希腊神，再浑浊些也不为过吧？至少他们没有威胁强迫，也谈不上所谓的近亲乱伦，更无什么伤人的始乱终弃可言。爱谁多一点，爱谁少一点，无所谓。哪块残缺的部分只用快感来填塞就好，毕竟男孩也学会了满足，老师和先生，只要在事后给他一个温柔的亲亲抱抱，一瓶小酒或是一块肉干，他都称得上是很幸福…  
他又一次相信，自己确实是被命运女神眷顾的孩子..  
…  
好啦，那么这一次，在选择了冥河之吻以后，Zagreus会回礼什么呢？  
掀开衣袍的下摆，被撕扯得完全遮不住羞的紧身裤底，类似硬币大小的厚圆片半入微红的后穴，像是堵住什么东西似的。  
“这是..他的..？”  
“是密尔弥冬的战徽，”Zagreus靠近Patroclus的胸前，呵一口热气，“老师虽然佩戴上了冥府的徽印，但他和你共有的这枚回忆，一直都在。”  
拔出徽章，在肉腔内还保留着温度的精液湿了一腿。舔舔圆徽，含在嘴里，Zagreus伸手解下Patroclus的战裙：  
“趁着Achilles的体温还在里面..  
..快点把先生你的那一份也一起奖励给我吧。”  
“呵..”  
Patroclus轻笑着迎合，拍拍他染了些乐土战士们污血的后背。不管怎么说，就算不是Achilles，他也不再是他的陌生人了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读和喜欢。Twi：@1127Argentum←acts as bottom zag bot


End file.
